The 12 legendary warriors of the digital frontier
by Cathrinejennings2015
Summary: Summery inside rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

the 11 legendary warriors of the digital frontier

Ayama is a broken girl who was once kojis minamoto's best friend until she moved away. Now she is back in Shibuya and she was going to run away but her plans changed when she gets a weird message about Her destiny? this will be rated t for language

chap. dedication goes to kaci12 I hope you like it imoto

Look to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the Digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trust in each other

We'll live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through a spirit evolution

I am the one!

HUUH!

I am the one!

Digimon!

Forever united as one

Digimon!

Together the battles are won

Digimon!

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all

Chapter one All Aboard

a girl ran down the street carrying her back pack that had some supplies she knew that running away was dangerous but she didn't care she was so sick of that bastard at home the worse part was the fact her mother still won't believe her. she looked at her watch to check the time it was 5:25 in the afternoon. she was walking through the park when her phone went off she pulled it out seeing she had a message Ayame Okamura do you wish to play a game she glanced at the screen there was a yes or no flashing she shrugged and hit yes.

Ayame's pov

"I got nothing better to do." She muttered. You are on your way to for filling your destiny go to the Shibuya train station and take the 5:45 outbound train. The voice said. I looked at the time then ran to the station and bought a ticket and went to the train. As I boarded bumped into someone I hasn't seen in almost three years. "koji Is that you" I asked hoping he would remember me. I watch as he glanced at me with a raised Eyebrow. I lost hope until i seen him smirk at me Yeah It's me Ayame he said with that cold tone i missed so much. I smiled and jumped hugging him i Missed you so much Koj. I missed you to Ame where the hell did you go I came to your house on Saturday when I came back from my vacation and you and your mom were gone and that old lady said you guys just packed up and moved Koji Asked I sighed and let go of him mom made me leave and I started to explain and catch up with him. to make up for the last three years. in about 15 minutes the doors started to shut the door behind us was about to shut when a brown haired boy with goggles about our age jumped through it. after a few minutes of the train ride my phone kojis and goggle boys phone went off and we all got the same message but goggle head flipped out about something making and koji me and koji roll our eyes and look away. we continued our ride and got off the next stop and went to the next Train after a while we got another message telling us to take the elevator to the under ground station. so when the train stopped me and koji walked past goggle head and got into the first one we saw. I stood close to koji he smirked at me. the doors started to close and yet again goggle head flies threw them hitting his head on the wall me and koji looked at him. hehe hey did you guys get the message to he asked us. Koji gave him the cold shoulder and I just rolled my eyes "Hey you could answer me you know" he said koji pulled me to the other side of him putting me between him and the wall I gave him a Look and he smirked at me. suddenly the elevator started moving faster i looked at the thing that shows what floor you are on and it was flashing like crazy I was confused when it said we were past the basement then I heard goggle head complain that his destiny was starting to bite and the sad thing was I am starting to agree with him suddenly we hit the bottom and the elevator shook I stumbled but koji caught me before I fell I nodded a thanks to him but the goggle head fell over and landed on his head. the doors opened Man I need to stop landing on my head. the goggle head said I shook my head at that. then that voice came back the decision is up to you which one will you chose. all three of us look at the trains me and koji look at each other and nod I motion for him to lead the way causing him to roll his eyes as he sprinted ahead with me dead on his heels. I heard the goggle head start to say something but ignored him and kept following Koji we both got on a blueish train. We both watched as goggle head chase a train and just barely got on it. As soon as he looked at us we were separate by a wall so me and koji went to Sit down i sat my bag down on the floor and laid down on the seat so where do you think we are going koj I asked I watched my best friend shrug I don't know Ame were just gunna have to wait and see he told me sitting across from me I felt myself wanting to curl up next to him and snuggle into him like I would when we were little and I would spend the night at his house. Hey koji? I asked sitting up. Hmm koji looked at me what is it Ayame? can I um you know lay by you like when we were little . I looked down flustered. From across the way koji tilted his head confused before remembering. awkwardly he answered me uh sure Ame he scooted over his back against the seat and rail patting the spot between his legs. I got up and sat between them letting koji wrap his arms around my middle before I curled up closing my eyes falling asleep with in minutes.

author s pov.

the two young teens stayed curled up together for nearly and hour before the lights on the train flickered and the train shook violently wakeing up Ayame and tossing both of them to the floor nether of them noticing the wolf and flower like armor images ghosting over them with a bright flash both cell phones morphed into two strange devices. In kojis hand was now a small blue white device with small yellow buttons and ayame now holding a Burgundy and dark green device with small orange buttons. the two sat up "what just happened and what happened to my cell phone" Ayame asked nobody in particular "I don't know Ayame I would like to know that myself." koji muttered to her 'Koji minamoto Ayame okamura Welcome to the Digital world this is your D-tector may it Guide your to for filling your destiny.

the teens looked at each other. "What did we get our self's into"Ayame muttered looking at koji her lavender eyes meeting his midnight blue ones.

and done I know it might have some grammatical issueand the spacing is off but my computer broke and I had to retype this on my tablet . its not the best program so please for give that read and review please.


	2. Author's Note Please READ

Authors note i am re doing this story do to a new Idea that came to my head while trying to write the next chapter it will be Under the name Nature's Warrior.


End file.
